Snape's View of Life
by Lady Lily3
Summary: This is just a short thing that I did while bored one day! I thinnk that it is good! Please read and review and let me know what you think
1. Default Chapter

Please read and review my short, poor attempt at a song fic. Also, please read the paragraph below and let me know what you think of the plot for a new story that I had in mind.  
  
Harry is the heir of the Phoenix and disappears over the summer and no knows where he went (he goes off to do training with his parents and the founders and Merlin-he is the heir to all of them). He returns to school and won't tell anyone where he went. A while into the school year, a student is killed and all the evidence points to Harry. Dumbledore snaps Harry's wand. Harry looks up at him and tells him that he just destroyed the 'only' way to destroy Voldemort. As they are about to take Harry away (this is all taking place in the Great Hall) Harry calls to his pet phoenix(Ariel) that he got during his training(no knows that he has one). The phoenix arrives growing in size. Harry jumps on and says to take him 'home'. His last words to everyone are that they would never see Harry Potter again. Quite a few months later, the wizarding world is a mess. There is a major attack on Hogwarts, but a mysterious figure wearing a black cloak with silver flames appears and starts battling with the death eaters and eventually Voldemort(Harry has his hood on) He yells for everyone to go inside while he takes care of all the death eaters and Voldemort. After Harry battles and defeats the death eaters, he moves on to Voldemort. While he is battling Voldemort, his hood falls and he is revealed. His eyes are a bright vibrant green without glasses. He has long hair tied on a ponytail. He has a silver fang ear ring in one ear. He finally defeats Voldemort and goes into the castle, where everyone he once knew and cared for had betrayed him stood watching. He has a solid strong look in his eyes while waiting for everyone's reaction. They notice that he isn't the same as he used to be. They thank him and apologize for what they did. He nods his head saying that he accepts, but he will never trust them as he once did. Saying that he will return for the beginning of 6th year(it is now the end of the school year) Harry calls to Ariel to take him 'home'. With a final swish of his cloak, he was gone.  
  
Please email and let me know what you think. Or you could leave it in a review.  
  
THANKS!!  
  
Lady Lily3 


	2. What's my life about again?

A/N: This is a short song fic that I came up with while bored one day. This a song that I think really describes Severus Snape's personality.  
  
Unwell - Matchbox 20  
  
ALL DAY STARING AT THE CEILING MAKING FRIENDS WITH SHADOWS ON MY WALL ALL NIGHT I'M HEARING VOICES TELLING ME THAT I SHOULD GET SOME SLEEP BECAUSE TOMORROW MIGHT BE GOOD FOR SOMETHING  
  
What's good can I do?? I make everyone's life miserable but I can't help that. I have a roll as a death eater to play.  
  
HOLD ON I'M FEELING LIKE I'M HEADED FOR A BREAKDOWN I DON'T KNOW WHY  
  
Maybe I do, but I can't accept it.  
  
I'M NOT CRAZY I'M JUST A LITTLE UNWELL I KNOW RIGHT NOW YOU CAN'T TELL BUT STAY AWHILE AND MAYBE THEN YOU'LL SEE A DIFFERENT SIDE OF ME  
  
The other side of me that I lost a long time ago, when I had a beautiful wife, son and great friends. (A/N: I know that it's not true but it sort of makes sense.)  
  
I'M NOT CRAZY I'M JUST A LITTLE IMPAIRED I KNOW RIGHT NOW YOU DON'T CARE BUT SOON ENOUGH YOU'RE GONNA THINK OF ME AND HOW I USED TO BE  
  
But how did I used to be. I was caring, carefree, and I enjoyed life to the fullest.  
  
SEE ME TALKING TO MYSELF IN PUBLIC AND DODGING GLANCES ON THE TRAIN I KNOW I KNOW THEY'VE ALL BEEN TALKING 'BOUT ME I CAN HEAR THEM WHISPER AND IT MAKES ME THINK THERE MUST BE SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME  
  
What can I do to change my life around without losing my position as spy?  
  
OUT OF ALL THE HOURS THINKING SOMEHOW I'VE LOST MY MIND  
  
I'M NOT CRAZY I'M JUST A LITTLE UNWELL I KNOW RIGHT NOW YOU CAN'T TELL BUT STAY AWHILE AND MAYBE THEN YOU'LL SEE A DIFFERENT SIDE OF ME  
  
I can talk to Dumbledore.  
  
I'M NOT CRAZY I'M JUST A LITTLE IMPAIRED I KNOW RIGHT NOW YOU DON'T CARE BUT SOON ENOUGH YOU'RE GONNA THINK OF ME AND HOW I USED TO BE  
  
I am going to change starting now. I will change my attitude towards everyone and rightfully help all those that I can in this war.  
  
TALKING IN MY SLEEP PRETTY SOON THEY'LL COME TO GET ME THEY'LL BE TAKING ME AWAY  
  
Dumbledore will guide me and help me. I will change and everyone else will help me too.  
  
That day, Severus Snape changed his attitude towards the whole world. Gained back a lot of friends and made more. Helped Harry Potter, the boy destined to rid the world of evil, manage the down-fall of the feared Lord Voldemort.  
  
A/N: Thanks everyone who reads this. Please review. I was bored one day. Flames welcome. Please check out my biography and let me know if anyone is interested in the plot of this idea that I had. Please email me or leave it in your reviews. THANKS!  
  
Lady Lily3 


End file.
